


the biggest mistake of all (I didn't return your call)

by WhiskyInMind (MomentsLost)



Category: Leverage, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsLost/pseuds/WhiskyInMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn has to come to terms with the fact that the future he should have had with Eliot is gone and overcome his reticence to move on....</p>
            </blockquote>





	the biggest mistake of all (I didn't return your call)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nobody's Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/842773) by [theron09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theron09/pseuds/theron09). 



  


**We Share The Same Sun // Stereophonics**

We're worlds apart but now I see  
I'm in your heart whenever we are apart  
And the sky shines bright

Yeah we share the same sun everyday 

**The Conversation // Texas**

I wanna make an observation  
'Bout how you tear your world apart  
And every time I try to tell you  
You blame it on your fickle heart

**Heaven // Emeli Sande**

Something's gone inside me  
And I can't get it back  
Oh heaven, oh heaven  
I wait with good intentions  
But the day it always lasts too long  
Then I'm gone

**In Sleep // Lissie**

Why am I so terrified of waking?  
He's gone and I feel I've been forsaken  
In sleep is the only place I get to see him, get to love him

**Sunflower // Paul Weller**

I dont care how long this lasts  
We have no future - we have no past  
I write this now while Im in control 

And I miss you so

**This Is What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted // Maximo Park**

Commitment never seemed like a risk,  
But thats the way it is.  
This could never begin,  
And now it's already started.  
This love won't go away,  
This is what becomes of the broken hearted. 

**All Apologies // Nirvana**

I wish I was like you  
Easily amused  
Find my nest of salt  
Everything is my fault  
I'll take all the blame

**I Go To Sleep // Sia**

I was wrong, I will cry  
I will love you till the day I die  
You were all, you alone and no one else  
You were meant for me

 

**If I Had A Heart // Andy Burrows**

 

And so we let things fall to the ground we held so dear  
And you can't hold it all together just to give it all away  
So forget the lies yeah I told them out of spite  
Despite everything I know you're right.  
If I had a heart,  
I would've let you go

**Run // Amy McDonald**

Will you tell me when the fighting's over  
Cos I can't take I can't take no more  
Will you tell me when the day is done  
Cos I can't run I can't run no more

 

**Love Is The Hardest // Beth Hart**

Jumping off the roof,  
Maybe I'll survive again.  
Staring at the sun,  
Waiting for the world to end.

**Holding Out For A Hero // Ella Mae Bowen**

Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat

 

[Download .zip file](http://sho.moments-lost.org/fanmix/BiggestMistake.zip) (my own server, lemme know if the link goes down!) alternate download at 180Upload  


**Author's Note:**

> I GOT TO WORK WITH MEGAN AGAIN!!! Hee! No, seriously, this was an absolute joy to work on. Such a wonderful fic (which I'm assured will have a follow up because she can't leave it like that!) with such emotional and emotive pairings and just... Go read the fic. And then come back and listen to the soundtack as if it's the radio in Quinn's head, 'cos that's how I compiled it. (Yeah, Megan, there's a soundtrack under the cut I didn't tell you about... *grins*) I can only hope I came close to capturing the images that the story conjures up.


End file.
